Yo quisiera
by Kasumi-chaan
Summary: Song-fic NejiHina - Neji no sabe como consolar a su prima, hace todo lo que puede. Pero nunca a penso que podria llegar a enamorarse de ella. - Es imposible porque esa persona..esa persona ERES TU.


**Declaimer:** pues es mas que obvio que Naruto no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera no exixtiria ninguna Sakura :3

**Pareja: **NejiHina**  
><strong>

**Basado en: **Yo quisiera ser - Reik**  
><strong>

**Yo quisiera**

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

De nuevo se encontraba ella tirada en el pasto llorando..¿Razón? Ese tonto Usumaki seguía lastimandola inconscientemente. A veces desearía que nunca se hubiera enamorado de el. Y ademas ¿que le veía a el ? El era tonto, nada astuto, despistado y ni que fuera guapo..pero aun así eso le basto a ella para enamorarse.

Últimamente te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo, en esta parte del bosque..llorando. Desde esa día, en el que te enteraste de la noticia.

Flash Back

- Y bien Naruto que es lo que quieres decirnos?- pregunto Ino con una sonrisa cómplice

-Pues..es que verán..-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

-No me digas que ahora eres Gay dobe- dijo ese Uchiha con burla, la verdad me dio algo de gracia, aunque claro lo disimule bien.

-¿¡QUE DICES TEME! CLARO QUE NO!- dijo gritando, pero luego se tranquilizo-Solo quería informarles que eh formalizado mi relación con Sakura-chan , ¿no es genial?- grito entusiasmado. Por dios ¿nos había hecho venir a todos solo por eso? En ese momento una idea cruzo por mi mente, y ladee mi cabeza rápidamente hasta mi prima, y noto que el Inuzuka y Aburame me imitaban.

No podía ver bien tu rostro ya que lo ocultabas con tu flequillo pero sabia que estabas destruida, es decir quien en esta santa aldea no estaba enterada de los sentimientos Hinata por el Uzumaki?

En ese momento escucho tu frágil y quebrada voz-Naruto-kun..- el voltea tu rostro hacia ti- felicitaciones, de verdad espero que sean mu felices- sonriendo falsamente- si me disculpan, debo hacer muchas cosas asique..- dijiste para luego retirarte silenciosamente.

Fin Flash Back

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

_y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

Me acerco como siempre a consolarte, la verdad se nos esta haciendo una costumbre. Las formalidades y la timidez quedaron atrás. Yo solo voy y te abrazo y tu te acomodas en mi pecho correspondiendome.

-Se van a casar..-emitiste en un susurro quebrantado. La verdad es que ya me había enterado hace unos idas, y como no con los gritos escandaloso del Uzumaki aquí y allá.

-Lo se..-dije sereno

-¿Porque Neji-niisan?¿porque me pasa esto a mi?¿porque tuve que enamorarme de un amor imposible?-dices casi gritando de furia mientras gotas saladas caen como cascadas sobre tus mejillas. Yo solo te abrazo mas fuerte, nunca fui buenos con las palabras, y tu lo sabes, pero te conformas con tenerme a tu lado- Quiero olvidarle, ya no quiero sufrir mas, no quiero volver a pasar por esto..-dice ahora normalizando tu voz, pero aun sigues llorando.

-Hinata-sama..-dije en un susurro, pero seguro de que ella me escucharía-le aseguro que ya no sufrirá mas..yo siempre estaré para usted, protegiéndola. Después de todo ese es mi deber- Me arrepentí de decir eso ultimo, pero no pude evitarlo, no quería que ella pensara otra cosa, ya bastante me había costado acercarme a ella, como para ahuyentarla por unas simples palabras.

-Gracias Neji-niisan, gracias por todo..-dijiste esto ultimo sonriendo e igualmente yo sonrió. Sonrió por la satisfacción que me da saber que puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

Desde la primera vez que te encontré llorando destrozada y me abrazaste para de alguna buscar algún consuelo, lo supe. No quería verte mas así. Y debo admitir, que eh llegado a enamorarme de ti. Todavía no entiendo como es que nadie se da cuenta de lo bella es que por dentro y por fuera. Con un simple sonrisa puedes alegrarme el día. Mi dulce Hinata, pero tu nunca me verías mas que un Niisan.

Desde que te enteraste de el compromiso de el Uzumaki y Haruno no haces mas que entrenar. Hace unas semanas me dijiste que ahora que no tienes el amor de el para luchar, lucharas solo por ser mas fuerte y conseguir el respeto del clan, trate convencerte de que te lo tomaras con calma, pero no quieres hacerme caso. Ya casi nunca sonríes, solo a mi, y aunque me da un cierto toque de placer saber que soy el único que puede sacarte un sonrisa, se que no es correcto. Yo solo te ayudo a entrenar y trato de pasar el mayor tiempo contigo.

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me esta pasando,_

_y yo no se que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

-Kyaaaaa- gritas mientras se estampaba contra un árbol por el fuerte golpe que te proporcione, fui corriendo hasta ti para ver si estabas bien

-Hinata-sama..¿se encuentra bien?- pregunte con notable preocupación, me regaño mentalmente por ser tan obvio pero no puedo evitarlo con ella- Lo siento..no fue mi intención herirla- me acerco para a ella para poder ver si tenia alguna herida, lo que no note fue que tal ves me acerque demasiado..

-Neji-niisan..-levanto la vista para posarla en sus ojos que me miran expectantes y tu cara se ve notablemente sonrojada, si definitivamente estaba DEMACIADO cerca. Bien ,Neji bien ya la estas asustando.

- Hmp-me aclaro la garganta para luego enderezarme y pararme, pero noto que ella se queda en la misma posición que hace unos segundos..- ¿Hinata-sama?¿esta todo bien?

-...-su mirada esta perdida en alguna parte del suelo, su rostro esta sonrojado al máximo y su respiración es fuerte, mientras posa una mano sobre su corazón

-¿Hinata-sama?-pregunto acercándome nuevamente-¿le sucede algo? Tal ves sea mejor ir al hospital a ver si ..

-¡NO! estoy bien Neji-niisan..-dices luego de unos segundos, la verdad me sorprendió tu reacción pero prefiero no preguntar-Etto..¿Neji-niisan?..y-yo

-¿Si?- la miro fijamente

-N-no nada-dices para luego recoger tus cosas y salir corriendo. ¿Habré hecho algo malo?

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

Llego a la mansión lo mas rápido que puedo, la actitud de Hinata me ha dejado preocupado, pero al no encontrarla por ningún lado comienzo a sospechar que no ha vuelto a la mansión. Asique solo comienzo a pensar en los lugares donde podría encontrarla. A su mente acudió el lugar donde la vio llorando desconsoladamente por primera ves luego de la " gran noticia", con una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia aquel lugar, encontrándose con el cuerpo inerte de Hinata sobre el pasto, la única diferencia a las otras veces es que esta ves no estaba llorando, todo lo contrario, se podía ver que estaba tranquila , ruborizada y si fijabas bien la vista podías ver una imprescindible sonrisa en su rostro

-Hinata-sama..-dije acercándome a ella lentamente y sentándome junto a ella-se puede saber ¿porque salio corriendo?

-No es nada, solo quería pensar un poco-dijo un poco sonrojada mientras me miraba fijamente

-Y en que tenia que pensar tanto, si se puede saber-pregunte curioso , por saber cual fue la reacción de su huida.

-Neji..-dijo tranquilamente. ¿Me había dicho Neji? ¿Sin el Niisan? Me pregunte extrañado por su repentina forma de llamarme-he fallado en mi promesa..no eh podido cumplirla

-¿Que?¿A que se refiere Hinata-sama?- no se referirá a..

-Creo que..me gusta una persona-dijo nerviosa, mientras unia sus dedos y jugaba con ellas

-¿Eh?- ¿como? Quien?..¿cuando paso?-pero-o cuando?

-En todo este tiempo, no se que me pasa cuando estoy con el..creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de nuevo Neji-dijo mirando el suelo melancólica

-...- Una furia se apodero de mi, otra vez , otra vez Hinata se había vuelto a enamorar..Posó la mirada sobre la figura de su prima, era hermosa. Y no podía mas que desear su felicidad, si ella estaba enamorada, tendría que apoyarla aunque le doliera. Fue examinándola con la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro..Y pude ver como se veía un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos..-Hinata-sama..si se encuentra usted enamorada..¿porque esta triste? ¿Acaso..es un amor imposible?

Hinata sonrió con tristeza- Es aun mas imposible que mi amor por Naruto-kun..

- Eso no puede saberlo Hinata-sama..debe luchar por ese amor-Como dolía, como dolía decir esas palabras..pero el la amaba..y prefería mil veces verla feliz con otro que verla sufrir sola..Siempre preferiría su felicidad a la miá

- Es imposible..porque esa persona..-dijo susurrando, clave mi mirada en Hinata. Pude ver como apretaba sus manos con fuerza y lentamente ladeaba su cabeza hacia mi dirección- esa persona..

_**yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**de mi siempre enamorada.**_

- Eres tu..

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y como no , ¿acaso Hinata me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de mi?

-Si te incomoda mi compania desde ahora puedo alejarme esta bien yo..- me fue interrumpida por mis labios que con delicadeza se posaron sobre los suyos.

- Neji que..

-No digas nada..-pose un dedo sobre sus labios- solo disfruta el momento..

Sonreíste. ¡Dios como amaba esa sonrisa! Y sin que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa surco mis labios..mientras me iba acercando nuevamente. Pose mi mano sobre su mejilla y mis labios sobre los suyos , mientra tu te agarrabas de mi pecho.

No hubo necesidad de decirte que yo también la amaba, se había dado todo a entender con el contacto de nuestros labios. Mi dulce Hinata, yo quería ser .. ese hombre que te ama y tu también.

_Yo quisiera..quería..y quiero_ ser ese que siempre este a tu lado.

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo yo molestando con mis Song-fics ( Inner: si andas re pesada con eso , hazte un fic desente ! D: ) Bueno bueno si ya se pero es que no me pude resistir xDD Prometo que mi proximo fic sera o una conti de mis anteriores que me han pedido o un One-shot , no mas Song-fics n.n ( Inner: Mas te valee ¬¬ )<em>

_Que da no me amenazes ¬¬ , fuera de todo esto, si se lo que piensan , a esta chiflada le gustan todas las parejas o que ? xD Pues la respuesta es SI ! Todas las que esten relacionadas con Hnata , las otras no me molestan ( Inner: Excepto Sakura -.- ) sisi n.n , pero como no se me gusta mas Hina xDD_

_Espero les haya gustado a todos , se que no hay mucho que les guste el NejiHina pero a mi me parece que hacen linda pareja n.n verdad que si Inner-chan? (Inner: Chiii *-* igual que las otra , Hina hace linda pareja con todos , KAWAAIII ! ) Sisi parale obsesionada ¬¬. Lo que importa es que POR FIN PUDE HACER UN FIC ROMANTICO QUE NO TERMINO ES TRAGEDIA XDD me siento orgullosa , la verdad queria que pasara algo pero dije .. NOXDD Deja de poner a todos tristes con tus finales tragediosos , pero bueno es que no puedo hacer cosas romaticas , siempre que lo intento , pienso NAA LO HIZE MUY CURSI lo borro y por eso termina todo triste JAJAJA Y creeanme pienso lo mismo de este , pero me contuve y lo dejo asi , para hacer felices a todos ( Inner: Logras la Paz mundial =w= ) Loseee n.n  
><em>

_¡Nos vemos en otra!_

_Nos se olviden de dejar Rewiew o tendre que ofender de nuevo al aire -.-'_

_(Airesito: porque me odiaaan TT_TT ! )_

_**Kasumi-chaan**_


End file.
